User talk:CchristianTehWazzit
Founder Hi. No, I was not the original founder, and there are over 50 articles now. Unfortunately, much of the early work was plagiarism - articles copied with the exact text and no credits from other, copyrighted sites without permission. So, they were deleted. I've put in work when I could, but as I said on the Central Wikia when I put up the adoption notice, I don't really have time to care for this Wikia. Recently most of what I've done is just to check for vandalism and revert it when it occurred. Luckily that hasn't been very often. Thanks for following up and coming by and contributing! --CocoaZen 19:47, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :yeah, well thanks. Ive been wanting some status on a wiki for a while now, and this one interests me enough to contribute the kind of time Head Admins need. I just need to figure out how to request guardianship... CchristianTehWazzit ::It's nice to have someone else working here too. I checked my rights on this Wikia, and it turns out that I can give you administrative rights. ::So, keep contributing for a week, and I'll do that. ::After you've contributed for awhile longer, I'll support your request to be the new founder. (You can go ahead and request it now. I won't fight it, but I won't support it yet.) ::In the meantime, you might want to check out the Administrators' how-to guide. ::--CocoaZen 22:53, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::Yeehaw! :b thanks. A week? ok, sure... I can wait that long, that starts a few days ago when I started right? oh well. I see some articles that it's INSANE not to have, Moses for example... I'll try to write them over the next while... CchristianTehWazzit Category We probably need a category for "biblical charcters", Moses, Abraham, Sarah, Esther, Adam, Eve, Lilith, etc. I'll count 6 days including the first day you edited here as a week. The seventh, you don't have to work because it's Shabbat :-). Fair? After the 6th day, you can be an admin. Let me know, if you think we should do it differently. --CocoaZen :By the way, according to my timezone. This is day 2. Is that true for you too? --CocoaZen 23:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::K thanks. Don't worry about the timezone, but it was about 6:40 here when you posted that last message. I agree about the Biblical chars category, I didn't realize it wasn't there... CchristianTehWazzit Suggestions CchristianTehWazzit - I'd like to suggest keeping the requests page because someone may have an idea for a topic, but not have the knowledge or time to create it right then. So, it's a "placeholder". If you plan to adopt this Wikia, you can go ahead and remove the "adoption notice" from the main page. Do you want one of those "create an article" blanks on the main page? I know how to create one now. One of the next things that we might want to work on, is getting additional users. There are some related templates, like a welcome for someone who uses an IP, encouraging that person to create an ID. I'll try to get around to creating some of them soon. What else would you like? I've got to go for now... "see" you later. If you leave messages for me on my talk page, I'll get notified about them whenever I log into any of the Wikia. --CocoaZen 01:16, 7 November 2006 (UTC)